Please? - a smutty one-shot
by FloraOne
Summary: "What are you doing?" he asked, huskily. - She chuckled. "Breakfast? Or, trying to?" - He brought his mouth to her ear. "Can you do me, instead?" he whispered with his lips against the shell of her ear, and it's the most risky thing he ever said to her, but it makes her gasp. ... ...So... this is me experimenting with lemons. Mature content - obviously.


**Please?**

\- A Smutty One Shot

* * *

 _AN: Right…. So this was a challenge I posed myself. See if I could do it. Try it out. Because, to me, sex scenes are BY FAR the hardest thing to write. Yet, those of you who follow me on tumblr already know how adamant I am that there is good, respectful, realistic, QUALITY smut out there. You know, the ones that depict a healthy, respectful sexuality between any consenting adults. And you know, sex scenes are quite easily written that way if you use a female POV, have her take all the action, etc. But it's so much harder to do in a male setting, with a man initiating the sexy time, with him being slightly dominant. So this is what this is about. I tried to write a respectful, consenting,_ male-POV _PWP,and still have it meet all my own criteria, and see if I could pull it off._

 ** _Which is why this, I'll say it now, is absolute and utter PWP. Nothing else. I tried my hand at it. If this is not for you (taste OR age wise) please avert your eyes NOW_** _. I have loads of other stories by now that you can go read instead :) And I promise I'll be here with the next work-in-progress in the new year!_

 _For you guys that are still here:_

 _I challenged myself to try this once and go all the way into the dirty. So, suffice to say, this might pretty much be as much PWP as I will ever write. (Also, it's DEFINITELY placed after Stars and beyond. Consenting adults here, in my head, as I write it.)_

 _Aaaaaaaand….I'm gonna go hide over there behind the couch now, while you read._

* * *

„Fuuuu-, Mamo-chan," Usagi growled in his ear, her fingers clawed into the flesh of his shoulder blades, glistening with sweat, as he pumped into her, steadily, deeply, hitting her walls with every press of his buttocks to keep his thrusts strong, fast, and deep _– so_ , so deep.

He gritted his teeth, a feral growl in answer coming out against her throat, before he pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against it, panting hard.

He was well aware of the fact that this was a dream.

He was too aware of the rather fantastical rhythm he'd been holding for what seemed like an hour in this dreamscape, the way he could feel himself sliding along her slick walls so intensely, yet he did not reach his breaking point.

But, alas, this was the kind of dream he liked to be stuck in.

So, he did in it everything he would otherwise not dare. Open her up in ways that would bring a blush to her face if this were her – and, in fact, revelled in the fact that Dream-Usako still blushed all the same, as he turned her and bent her this way and that, breathed her in and ate her up.

And, he spoke with vernacular he would never in his right mind use, would flush when even thinking about using words like this. But here…

Here, he talked.

Crude, embarrassing, dirty.

Using words he'd never get across his lips anywhere else but in this dream. Things he'd _never_ say to her in reality.

So much, he couldn't _stop_ – telling her how hard he became when he saw her grab the sheets like that, when he felt her lips flow with her juices under his mouth, just as she was about to come again. That there was nothing more erotic than watching her breath pause and her mouth open in that silent scream when he let his tongue slide into her. That her smell and taste and mewls and cries made him fuck the mattress, as he gripped her thighs to keep it all close. That he wanted to fuck her so hard, he wanted to feel her flutter and clench around him, milk him until she could feel him come, pulsing inside of her. How much he loved it when she squeezed him, how fucking perfect she was.

And, the images of this dream…

Her hot little mouth on his cock as she sucked him like a lollipop. The wanton look in her eyes as he latched his teeth onto her nipples. The flush of her blushing skin, as he told her to get on her knees, to ride him harder, to fuck his lights out, _now_.

The howling outcries, every time she came around him.

He woke with a start, hearing something crash in his kitchen.

He blinked, and groaned pitifully, blushing, as he rubbed his hands across his face in near agony.

He was naked, the bed beside him empty, his cock standing proudly and rock-hard to greet him.

Some more rumbling and tumbling from the kitchen, and he got up, biting his lip, looking around for his clothes and then – despite himself, he didn't know what's gotten into him – decided against hiding his arousal, as he traipsed out of his bedroom.

They're way past hiding, she's allowed to see this, and also, maybe…

He found her, as anticipated, in the kitchen. Barefoot, in nothing but his shirt, her creamy skin so luminous against his rather impersonal, cold kitchen.

And with this, the sight of her humming and swaying her hips in the middle of his kitchen, clad in his clothes, he was catapulted firmly into the present, this very moment.

He came up behind her, and let his hand slide just barely underneath it tentatively, to stroke the soft and pliable plains of her belly, engulfing her in his arms from behind, his other hand firmly at her hip, gripping.

"What are you doing?" he asked, huskily.

She chuckled. "Breakfast? Or, trying to?"

He brought his mouth to her ear. "Can you do me, instead?" he whispered with his lips against the shell of her ear, and it's the most risky thing he ever said to her, but it makes her gasp and her skin shudder beneath his hands and he's feeling bold after everything he's just said to her in his dreams.

He let his hand travel further up beneath his button-down shirt that she wore, beelining, to lightly grasp one nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

She shuddered, her whole body shaking as she leaned back into him, and shuddered anew, as she felt his erection against her lower back. Insistent, impatient, weeping.

He felt her shake a little as she chuckled, low and surprised, yet it turned into a moan, and she bucked up against him in answer, rubbing him, her hips making slow, deliberate, rolling movements, the fabric of the shirt creating a delicious friction against his cock that made him whimper softly and his eyes roll back into his head.

Both hands were now firmly buried beneath her shirt, fondling both breasts like a person drowning in need, as he started sucking on that sensitive skin of her throat, tingling under his tongue.

 _God, she was addicting_. His goddess. His princess. Her skin so very familiar, her moans like a long-loved favorite song to his ears, from this lifetime and another, and yet he felt his heart thumping as he slipped his hands along the silky soft skin of her breasts, her midriff, to the sensitive, soft skin of her tummy, and lower…

Her breath started to come out in little, puffy pants, as she bit her lip, and crushed her whole body back against his. She gasped loudly, her eyes widening, when his hand traveled lower to grip at her naked sex.

He chuckled, as he felt her flush in slight, miniscule embarrassment over the fact that she was wet already, with just a few touches to her breasts and neck, and an impatient cock at the small of her back.

He let his hands slide from her shirt, causing her to whimper in protest at the loss of contact, as he took her hands, tenderly, lacing them with his, and brought them to both sides of the counter on either side of her.

He placed her palms against the edges, and curled them to hold onto it with soft pressure, all the while breathing harshly down her neck.

He could feel her heartbeat thumping beneath his lips as he whispered low and husky, his cheeck pressed against her ear. "Hold on."

Her mouth fell open, as he took a step back, and slid his hands slowly back to her hips, pulling.

He pulled her farther into the room by the hips, her bum now, deliciously, poking out against his raging erection, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight and sounds she made, now angled away from the counter with her hands still gripping onto it. He slid one hand up front, gripping one breast through the material of his dress shirt.

' _Ugghhh_ ', she gasped, and bucked her body, both against his hand and his cock.

His other hand slid down the side of her leg, slowly, pressing deeply, to the hem of his shirt, and let his hand slide up and under it, running it, ever so slowly, up her soft skin and to the round, soft, swollen flesh of her ass.

She shuddered, mewling, as he rubbed it in strong strokes. Bucking her hips upward, she tried to signal him to travel lower, but he stubbornly kept his torturing rhythm, driving her crazy, causing her to pant harder and faster. Her head fell forward toward her chest, her knuckles turning white against the counter.

" _Please,"_ she cried, little whimpering sounds and gasps escaping her lips along with the soft plea.

His voice was hoarse, deep, rumbling, as he answered.

" _Please what_?" he whispered.

She grunted in frustration, bucking her hips harder against his hand. "Ugh, _please_ , Mamo-chan…ahh."

She can't quite say it. She's not shy in bed, has never been, but this was new, and he couldn't blame her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, either. He wouldn't be able to say it, either, normally. He wouldn't even start anything, normally – it was always _she_ , who did, usually.

So he took pity on her, and let his hand slide lower, to flesh that is swollen even more, wet and oozing, so his fingers slid home as if pulled there.

' _Haaaaaahh_ ,' she exhaled, noisily, jumping up onto the tips of her toes to move her hips against his fingers, to help them slide along to the spot that she needed his touch the most.

Before she had the chance to rub her clit against his hand, he withdrew it, and she whimpered with a sharp outcry.

" _Noooo_ , Mamo-chan, _please_ …" she wailed, begging, and now biting his lip didn't suffice to keep him in check, in control, anymore, and he bucked his hips against her ass, his cock sliding against her slick folds just once, and she cried in frustration, once again, as he managed to gather his wits about him and withdrew.

" _Please, what_ , Usako?" he whispered, again.

She growled. She was ready to thump him one, he could feel it, and just as her hold on the counter loosened, he enveloped her, his hands covering hers, tenderly, urging them to stay put, his cock nestling back against her.

She grunted and twitched back against him, trying to change their positions, so he might slide inside of her, but keeping her hands where he wanted them.

But he slid down her frame, and knelt behind her legs on the cold white tiles, the change in temperature temporarily snapping him back to reality, but he didn't care, and sat back on his legs, meeting her questioning, sideways gaze steadily, as he slid her legs apart.

Her position dropped a bit lower, and she let it happen, opening her mouth in anticipation.

And then she cried out, her tongue touching her lower lip, before she bit down on it and her belly flipped, as he buried his head in her sex from behind, his tongue flicking out to lick at her insides.

It was, of course, not the first time he had gone down on her – but this, him kneeling behind her on the cold white sterile tiles of his kitchen floor, her hands gripping the counter, her legs and knees pushed far apart by his greedy hands, her head bent down toward him to watch – it was something very different from all the times before, in the sanctuary of his bedroom and the dark, with her eyes scrunched shut, and head bent toward the ceiling.

Her legs twitched, as he ate her out, with long, slow licks and noisy sucks, and he had to hold them in a strong grip, in his position underneath her, so she wouldn't fall, and thus all he had was his lips and tongue and teeth to get her off, but it was enough. Oh, it was enough.

But he didn't let her.

Every time she came close, _so close_ , he withdrew his tongue and nipped at her labia instead, letting her come down while keeping her up all the same and she was almost in tears for the agony and frustration of this sweetest of all tortures, crying out, panting, mewling his name over and over, toes curling as she let all her weight fall into his steadying grip completely, a frantic litany of, 'please', constantly on her lips.

She was sweating, his shirt clinging to her form after a while, her chest rising and falling in quick succession with her fast, panting breath, ready – _so_ ready – to explode if he'd just… _ugh_.

" _Please_. Mamo-chan… pleaseplease, _PLEASE_ , Mamo-chan."

His mouth let go from her sex with a loud, smacking, suction noise as he sat straighter, rising even as she whimpered her protest.

But as he reached for the condom and slid it on, she let out a noise that was so relieved, he had to chuckle.

He still held her hips steady, with one hand, as he positioned himself behind her, rubbing his cock against her slick entrance, but didn't slide in.

"Please, _what_ , Usako?"

Her growl this time was feral, and she didn't get up, but she banged one of her fists on the counter, hard, grunting out in frustration even as she bucked up, frantically, trying to push him inside, yet he held back.

He let the tip of his cock slide inside, with a relieved, gurgling noise from both of them, but stopped, holding her hips steady, keeping them from moving.

He could feel her oozing against him, and her whole body tense and pulled taught, and she grit her teeth from crying out in frustration.

"Oh, please, Mamo-chan, _please_ ," she was begging, bucking her ass, and she didn't care.

"Please, _what_ , Usa," he repeated, barely able to form the words anymore, because he himself was so… so…and he swears it's the last time, if she didn't say it now he'll just, he won't—

" _Fuck_ ", she growled, menacingly, harshly. " _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. _Now_ , Mamo-chan. Fuck me into this _fucking_ counter _now_ or I swear to _fucking_ god I'll— aahhhhh."

He slammed himself home, and the rhythm they set was fast, meeting in the middle in frantic, noisy thrusts that sent both of them keening. He could feel his heartbeat in his teeth, and he had to press his eyes shut, wishing he could do the same for his ears, because the sounds she made were just _too much_ …

And she came, in an instant, her walls fluttering around him and then _again_ , and he could just, only just, ride out her second, sudden orgasm, as he came himself, with a loud cry of her name, and they both tumbled down to the floor.

He, first, onto his knees, she against him.

She smacked him in the shoulder, and he chuckled, and they didn't talk, just laid there in the aftermath, enjoying the sound of hearing their heartbeats and breathing get back to normal.

It was a long while until she spoke.

"So, breakfast?"

"Yes, please," he said, without thinking.

And the glare she sent him couldn't have been more frightening, for having the guts to use that word on her so freely, now.

* * *

 _AN: Riiiight…. So. That was that. As I said, it was an experiment. See if I could pull this off. Cause you know, male-gaze is what we all critique so highly, and so I wanted to try if I could make it still erotic and sexy and respectful and loving. Cause you know, sex is wonderful, and sex is about sharing experiences with persons you love._

 _So… See how far I could go, in a kind of setting that I find to be most challenging – him slightly dominating her, which I find terribly, terribly hard to do right, since it makes her be somewhat passive, and thus far, far, far away from the kind of sex scene I usually write. But, that's why I chose it. Plus, I am very very very sex-positive and think there needs to be quality smut in the world, so…. This was a learning experiment, after all xD_

 _Let me know how I did?_


End file.
